Unsurprising suprise
by greentea1896
Summary: He rang the bell a few more times, worried if Miura haru had done something stupid. When he finally sought to realized that when someone was hurt they would not answer the doorbell, he decided to climb up from the back.


Unsurprising surprise

Rain poured down the streets of namimori. Haru stared at the raindrops falling on her hand from her open window. It was a week after Tsuna-san told everyone that he was going out with Kyoko-chan. Haru tried and tried to smile, but tears seem to never run dry. The scenery was mirroring exactly what was in her heart.

*flashback*

"_Everyone! I'm announcing that I'm going out with Kyoko-chan!" _

"_Congratulations, tenth!"_

"_Way to go, Sawada!"_

"_Boss, congratulations!"_

"_Eh…Tsuna-san, I'm so happy for you guys!!"_

_*end flashback*_

Tsuna-san's very words echoed through Haru's head again and again. At that time her fake smile was plastered all through her very face and very mind, but not through her very heart. Her breaking heart. She had been angry with herself, she, a twenty year old woman, acting so childish? No wonder Tsuna-san picked Kyoko-chan. She still remembered how Tsuna-san's chest puffed up with pride as everyone congratulated him. How he looked adoringly at Kyoko-Chan. How he didn't notice that she was gone after that single moment.

She hadn't been out for a whole week. A WHOLE WEEK. Yet not a single IM, or an email, nor a visit, or a call. Of course, everyone must have been so tied up with the new couple at even _care _about that girl who was having her heart broken. No one noticed she was missing. No one noticed that no longer had she fussed over Tsuna-san. No one. Ever.

The next day….

"Lambo-san is bored!!!! Lambo-san wants' a lollipop!!"

Tsuna sighed, and give Lambo what he wanted.

"No! Dame Tsuna! Lambo doesn't like this taste! Only HARU-CHAN knows what Lambo san likes!! Lambo-san needs Haru! HARUUUUUUU!!!" The five-year old cried out his tears, starting to pull out grass from the lawn.

_Haru…I didn't see her for the whole week… maybe I was too busy with Kyoko-chan…Hmm Kyoko-chan…._ Tsuna's thoughts immediately transferred from Haru to his new girlfriend, and a goofy grin started to dominate his face.

"Tenth!" A familiar voice called out.

"Gokudera-Kun" Said Tsuna absent mindedly.

"Tenth … I was wondering… if you…if you…have seen…Ha…haru…..."

_Ehhhh??? Gokudera-kun, actually finding Haru?_

"Um… no I didn't see her…you got some business with her?"

"Yea! That stupid woman left her Math Exercise book with me after the time we helped you tutor last week." Gokudera no longer struggled, since well; he had a reason, right?

"I dunno...maybe you'll find her at her house or something…." The tenth Vongola boss glanced at his watch, suddenly looking all nervous."Um Gokudera-kun, I need to leave now, it's nearly time for me and Kyoko-chans date! Bye!!!" and with that the brown-haired teen ran out the gates of the Sawada Residence.

_Hmmm that Stupid woman sure did live far away..._ Gokudera sighed as he grasped Miura Haru's Exercise book and randomly opened it. His Eye's gawked at the contents of the pages. There was the Tenth's name written everywhere. Illustrations, bubble writing, everything except the math that was supposed to be there. That's when he realized something. Haru must have been the person who was hurt most. _That's why she wasn't hanging out . And no one really cared._ He slammed the book shut with guilty. _No wonder she left so quickly after Tenth Announced his new girlfriend._

When he had arrived at the Miura residence, he caught sight her leaning against the window, clutching a pillow to her chest, her tears sliding along the glass of the window. Gokudera's heart seemed to hurt, just a tiny bit, when he saw that scene. Although he admired the Tenth, He was confused with why he chose Sasagawa and not haru.

His finger was dancing forwards and backwards at the doorbell. He made up his mind, and pressed the round button. A minute passed, no one answered. He rang the bell a few more times, worried if Miura haru had done something stupid. When he finally sought to realized that when someone was hurt they would not answer the doorbell, he decided to climb up from the back. For an Italian Mafioso, it was an easy job. He silently slipped in the backyard, opened the door slightly before letting himself in. Haru's home was quite. No one was there. Then he remembered haru mentioning that her Parents were going off to a trip for 2 weeks, but no one listened to her. He shook his head, discovering how lonely Haru had been feeling and living.

Cautiously, He walked up the carpeted stairs. Sobs were now faintly heard behind a slightly opened door, and he couldn't resist peering in. There she was, still at the window, with her hair down, her usual hyperness gone. Suddenly she sat up, and disappeared from view. Before he knew it the door was flung open with haru carrying a stick, and whacking him straight in the head. He fell unconscious. Haru certainly is a potential hitman as reborn said.

When he woke up, he saw a worried Haru looking closely at him.

"hahi, Gokudera-kun, you woke up! Gomenasai…."Her voice lacked from its usual happiness and warmness.

"You exercise book…" he held up the book to her face. She seemed disappointed, but still took it from his hand.

"Haru was hoping that you would forget to return this to me, Gokudera-kun….." her eyes started to water.

"Stupid woman….crying again…." He took the book from her ands and ripped it into pieces. She watched, horrified, but smiled at his actions to comfort her. "These stuff, memories, it'll be better to erase them." Gokudera finished.

"Gokudera-kun, you were right all along…" Haru stated with a trembling voice.

"About…?"

"About me being a stupid woman of course! Haru is a stupid woman after all, and was stupid enough to not notice she was stupid!!" the silver haired boy was speechless. There she was, a girl with a broken heart, yet he could do nothing to help her.

"What are you saying? Of course you're not stupid! You're just…..you're just…." His voice stumbled a bit, not knowing what to say. Haru blurted out

"I'm just a stupid person on this earth who stupidly believed that one day she could've become a mafia boss' wife, a stupid woman who loves someone she knew would never love her back, a stupid girl who smiled widely at the sight of her best friend going out with the person she like, the stupid woman who----"and was cut off by Gokudera continuing.

"The stupid woman whom I call stupid because she only had her eyes on the tenth but never bothered to look at me. The stupid woman who was the only one that knew exactly what Lambo wanted. The stupid woman that_ I _would've ever wanted… Now stop crying, or you'll become the stupid _sloppy _woman, and that's even worse, eh??"

Haru smiled at his joke. "I'm sorry about your head. Is it okay?" even though there was one obvious answer. Not ok. Her fingers trembled as she brushed through his hair, trying to find the bruised spot, while the other hand clutching onto the bedspread in anger to her heart. Gokudera caught her hand in the bed sheets, holding it warmly in his own. She stopped in surprise, and mumbled something about going to get some tea. He collapsed on the bed, wondering what he could do now. His head hurt a damn lot, but he thought it would be better if he didn't show it. He scrambled to the kitchen, unexpectedly seeing Haru crying at the sink. He walked slowly, putting his arms around her waist, telling her that it's alright.

And for that one moment, she believed him.


End file.
